


Winter Walk

by NotTasha



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTasha/pseuds/NotTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission to the 2015 M7Con Fanfiction Contest.  Ezra, Vin and JD are delivering a cat on Christmas Eve. Things don't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the 2015 M7Con. I came in Second Place (well, there were only two entrants - so don't get too excited). I wanted to thank everyone involved with the M7 Con! It was magnificent! I had a great time
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy. Here are the rules that I had to follow:  
> The RULES:  
> Keep it PG-13 (the winner will be read aloud),  
> Use one of the offered scenarios ( I used SCENARIO#1: The story must have a lion at the beginning. The story must involve a quiver of arrows. A character will prepare for a holiday. A character is happy throughout most of the story. During the story, a character misunderstands someone. In the middle section of the story, there must be a duck involved.)  
> Use one of the offered quotes. (I used "That rug really tied the room together.")  
> Use all the words on the supplied word list: REPUGNANT, EXTIMULATE, VERBARSTRINGENDO, CAPRICCIOSO  
> Minimum 2,000 words, maximum 5,000 words

"She's out back," Zeke Coleman said, sizing-up the three lawmen on his porch.

JD clutched a box to his chest. Cushioned inside with a soft blanket, the crate would carry the cat they'd been hired to transport. It was Christmas Eve and the animal was probably Santa's gift to a dear child – a special Christmas delivery. If Reeves was crazy enough to pay for the errand, they weren't going to fight it.

"Well, let's get her," Ezra said, tugging his jacket closer against the chill. 

"Time's wastin'," Vin added.

With a nod, Zeke moved past them and down the porch steps. 

"Must be a pretty cat for Reeves to want her so bad," JD said, lugging the box as he followed Zeke across his property.

"She's a beaut," Coleman admitted. "Thought she'd be a nuisance, but I've gotten used to having her around."

"Was she born here?" JD asked. 

Coleman looked at Dunne as if he'd grown another head. "No, sir," he said. "A man delivered her. Reeves wanted me to hold her until he was ready."

Ezra nodded as they moved through the yard. Reeves was keeping puss a surprise, no doubt. "Must be a rare breed that's difficult to find in these parts," he commented. 

Zeke snorted. "Ain't that the truth." He stopped as they neared a small building. "Best if we go slow. She don't like surprises."

Ezra sighed theatrically, knowing the ways of cats – little monarchs, ruling all they surveyed. 

Coleman called out, "LuBelle, I'm comin'," and then slowly moved around the building. The others followed.

Ezra was impressed by the large cage. It was smart to keep the valuable cat penned and away from the toms that roamed the barn. Still, the bars seemed too far apart to keep a kitty contained or to block amorous suitors from gaining entrance. Curious.

Then he saw the cat.

The three came to an instant halt. JD gasped. Vin went tight as a spring. Ezra's heart thudded so hard he was surprised that no one else could hear it.

"That's a lion!" JD cried. Ezra slowly put a hand on Dunne's arm to quiet him. "A lion!" the kid's voice dropped to a squeak.

An African lioness posed like a sphinx atop a raised platform. She was huge. Her muscles rippled with power as she gazed languidly at them. Her tail flicked. She licked her lips. Then, imperiously, she slipped down from her perch. 

The three men stepped back.

The animal stepped to the bars. Her jaw dropped, showing off an impressive array of teeth – some as long as a man's fingers. She put one paw on the bars, pressing to expose dagger-like claws. Low in her throat, came a huffing sound.

"Hello, LuBelle," Zeke said warmly and scratched her head.

Ezra drew in a slow breath and whispered indignantly, "A cat, we were told that we'd be transporting a cat." He indicated JD's box. "Not a lioness." 

Zeke shrugged. "And I was told I'd be keeping an important animal for Reeves until Christmas. I thought it'd be a stallion or a bull. Seems he specifically asked for me because of the cage. The man who owned this place before me kept a lynx. Guess that should teach us to ask more questions when someone hires us."

Wise words.

It was obvious that the box would do them no good, but JD continued to hold it.

Vin muttered, "How're we supposed to get her to Reeves?" 

Again, Zeke shrugged. "She was delivered by wagon, but the driver had a passel of trouble controllin' the horses. I won't offer mine."

Ezra groaned, thinking that they'd have to go back to town for transport, and then have to deal with anxious horses. The round trip would take all day.

Zeke went on, "She's a sweetheart though. Someone must've raised her by hand. She'll walk on a lead." He pulled a looped rope from a hook.

The three exchanged unhappy glances. "You can't be serious," Ezra declared. "We can't walk her there. She's a wild beast."

"Ain't far. She's a good judge of character," Zeke explained. "I've taken her for walks and she hasn't given me a lick of trouble. 'Course, I keep the boy handy with a gun and we don't go near the stock. If you're good to her, she'll behave in kind."

Ezra was dubious.

Zeke continued, "I was paid to keep her 'til today. You were paid to get her to Reeves." He undid the latch to the cage.

LuBelle butted the door open. Without hesitation, she stepped into the yard and looked at them as if to ask, "And who are you?"

The lawmen didn't move.

She approached JD, sniffing at the box in his arms. JD held it tightly as protection from attack. Ezra moved a hand to his weapon and noted Vin doing the same. 

Zeke used the distraction to attach the rope to her collar and then handed the other end to Ezra, who took it without moving his gaze from the lion. Could he control such a mighty creature with a mere cord?

"I fed her well this mornin'. Gave her extra," Zeke said. "Still, you'll want to keep your horses clear of her. They can't abide the smell of lion."

LuBelle, finished with her examination of JD and his box, moved to Ezra. She snuffled loudly. The power of her breath was amazing as she pressed her nose against him to take a deep whiff. Satisfied, she glanced up and then rubbed one side of her head against him, nearly pushing him backward.

Vin was motionless as the lioness completed her rounds. She stretched her neck to take in the scent of his buckskin jacket, taking longer with him than she had with the others. She nipped at the fringes, pulling experimentally. His aroma must have been enticing.

Ezra watched vigilantly, ready to go for his gun if the lion showed any sign of aggression, but she seemed fascinated by the tassels, like a kitten with thread.

Satisfied, LuBelle sat down beside them and gazed out at the world. She blinked slowly, her tail wavered. She seemed content to be out of the cage.

"Well," Coleman said. "I got chores to be done, so I'll be seeing ya. Reeves is about five miles from here." He gave the lioness a scratch on the head and said, "It was good knowin' you, LuBelle." Then he turned to the others. "She's your problem now."

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

 

LuBelle led the way to the Reeves property. She needed little encouragement to keep her on track. If she deviated, a flip of the long rope corrected her. 

Ezra held the lead with both hands, his jacket pulled back to allow him quick access to his Remington. Vin walked beside him, mares-leg in his arms. JD rode, his rifle resting in his lap. He kept a few lengths back, letting the uneasy horses decide if he was allowing enough space. JD's skill kept the reluctant steeds in motion.

The lioness moved with a regal ease, as if this was a normal occupation for her. The men accompanying her were her subjects and she was out for an afternoon's distraction, taking a relaxed capriccioso path. The air was crisp with December chill, but the sky bright and blue, a lovely day for a winter walk.

After the first mile, the tension loosened as LuBelle kept her jaunty cadence, showing neither sign of aggression nor fatigue. 

Ezra smiled as he watched the lion's back, her swishing tail and bobbing head. She moved like liquid. "An impressive Christmas present," he drawled. "I hope she isn't a surprise for the recipient. Imagine finding a lion under your tree on Christmas morn." 

"She might eat the tree!" JD declared. "And everything under it."

"It'd be a shock, that's for sure," Vin said. 

LuBelle twisted her ears, listening.

"I can't imagine having a lion of my own," JD went on. "What'd that be like?"

"I worked for a time at a circus," Ezra stated. "The lion tamer took great care of his cats, but he never turned his back on them." He cocked his head, watching LuBelle's long stride eat up the earth. "They don't make good pets."

"I don't know, Ezra," Vin said. "I know a man, Oscar Deems. He found himself a cougar cub and took it in. He loved Ol' Ricky. It'd come to him like a dog. Took it with him when he moved to Purgatorio. That's where I met up with him. I heard the poor animal died back in July. Just about broke Oscar's heart."

"I suppose a lion might be somewhat tamed," Ezra commented. "Probably not entirely, but LuBelle seems like a sweet soul." 

At the sound of her name, she glanced back at him without slowing. The movement took her off track. Ezra tugged the rope to direct her. She faced forward, heading in the right direction again with that same determined stride. 

Ezra smiled. "I'm glad that she's going to a home where she'll be treasured."

The brisk walk kept them warm despite the cold as the afternoon rolled on. They chatted as they walked, enjoying the companionship and the incredible nature of their adventure.

They hadn't noticed it at first, but LuBelle started moving faster, a VerbarStringedo pace. Ezra and Vin found themselves trotting to keep up with her. Finally, Ezra yanked on the rope and she came to an immediate stop, looking over her shoulder with an almost annoyed expression. 

"You were going too fast," Ezra told her.

In response, she huffed a breath, sat with a thud and then flopped on her side. She rolled for a moment flinging the dust. Finally, she raised her head to look at them again. 

"Seems we're takin' a break," Vin said.

Vin and Ezra both welcomed the chance to rest. JD joined them.

They sat near the lioness, probably closer than was wise, but she seemed to enjoy their presence. She pressed her head into them, encouraging a scratch or a pat. It was a trial to keep from rubbing her belly as she rolled about, enticing them. They were being reckless, but they weren't idiots.

Daylight was burning and there was a distance to cover before the early nightfall. After a decent rest, the men stood and stretched. LuBelle stretched with them, lowering her head in a royal bow, lengthening her long back – enormous claws flexed. She yawned – showing off those teeth.

It was JD's turn to be on foot. Ezra let Vin take the horses. He was content to walk with the lion. There was something magical about the opportunity. 

JD took the rope and gave it a little flick. "Come on, LuBelle," he encouraged. The lioness blinked at him, then turned slowly, letting them know that she'd go when she was ready. She yawned, licked one paw before slowly setting it down. Only then, did she started walking.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

"Think this is gonna be her new home?" JD asked when they reached a high fence. It surrounded about an acre of space near Reeves' home. 

"Newly placed," Vin said from his saddle, pointing to the loose dirt around the posts. 

Ezra gazed up to take in the height. "It looks as if it's capable of keeping her in. As long as she can't jump it." 

LuBelle sniffed at the dirt and the posts.

"She'll have some room to roam," Vin said happily. "There's trees and rocks to climb on and some hidey-holes. Looks like Reeves done good for her."

"It's a whole lot nicer than Coleman's cage," JD stated.

Ezra was glad to see it. It would be a sin to keep such a stately creature in a tiny pen. The long walk had left him foot-sore, but LuBelle seemed ready for more. Yes, she needed room to move about.

They quickly made their way past the enclosure and to the large house. They had just paused to discuss the best way to deliver the lion, when Mr. Reeves appeared on the front porch. He smiled broadly and came out to meet them.

LuBelle made a low sound when she saw the approach. JD tightened his grip on the rope. She snarled.

Ezra called out, his voice calm yet distinct, "You'd best stop there, Mr. Reeves."

Reeves took another step.

LuBelle lowered her head and her tail thrashed. She edged forward, pulling the rope taut. The growl grew deeper.

"Sir," Ezra called, grabbing onto the rope as well, knowing they could do little to stop the lioness if she lunged. "Don't come any closer." Behind them Vin lifted his mares-leg. Standish glared at Reeves, already blaming him if this turned out badly.

Finally, Reeves seemed to understand Ezra's meaning. He held up his hands and nodded toward the fenced in area. "You can let her loose in there," he said. "Then, come into the house." He returned to the front porch.

LuBelle seemed to settle down.

Once he was certain that JD could handle her, Ezra moved to the gate. He swung the door open and turned toward the lioness, calling to her softly.

LuBelle was watching Reeves. She glanced at Ezra, but did not move closer.

"It's alright, darlin'," Ezra crooned as he stood outside the fence. "This is to be your new home. You'll like it here." With still no movement from the lion, Ezra moved within, and then turned to face the others. "Bring her in, JD," he said. "Come along, LuBelle." He moved further inside.

The lion blinked and came to a decision. She followed, towing JD with her. 

Vin dismounted and went in as well. All three men gave the lioness a final pat and JD undid the rope from her collar. She rubbed her head against him.

That done, they all backed to the gate.

LuBelle followed and seemed perplexed when they shut the gate in her face. She made her 'huffing' sounds at them for a moment. Then, she seemed to realize that she'd been let loose. Immediately, she started exploring, sniffing and snuffing and examining her new home. Her tail moved like a rudder as she followed her nose. In a few moments, she disappeared into the low brush.

Ezra smiled, seeing her with some semblance of freedom. She'd be happy here. He looked to his companions, noticing that both had the same fond smile.

"Gentlemen," Reeves said, gesturing from the porch. 

With LuBelle gone from sight, they followed Reeves inside.

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

"She'll be perfect!" Reeves exclaimed as he led them into the house. 

Reeves hadn't been in the area long, so the lawmen knew little about him. Wagonloads of possessions had been delivered to this site and a team of carpenters had worked on the structure. Everything was new and expensive.

When they walked into the residence, they were greeted by rich, dark tones and the scent of dinner cooking – roast duck if Ezra as not mistaken. 

The home was uncomfortably warm after their walk in the cold.

Ezra paused as he looked about the hallway. From above, glass eyes stared. Trophies of all manner hung above them -- stuffed heads of mountain goats, elk, deer and big horn sheep -- ghosts. He felt his heart sink. He looked to Vin, seeing his disquiet.

Reeves kept moving, so they followed him into the den. 

A fire blazed in the hearth. A moose head dominated one end of the room – a bison the other. Smaller heads covered the other walls. A full bobcat and a wolf posed. A grizzly bear reared in a corner opposite a polar bear – and in the center of the room lay a huge pelt of a male African lion, its mouth open and filled with faux teeth and lolling tongue. Its mane was black, dense and beautiful. Its eyes were glass.

Ezra stared at the pelt, looking at the empty eyes that held none of the golden beauty of the living creature. Sickened, he glanced to JD, seeing his eyes widen.

Reeves gestured to the rug. "Isn't he magnificent? I think it's the key feature in the room."

In a dull voice, Ezra responded, "Indeed, that rug really tied the room together."

Reeves grinned widely. "And soon he will have a mate. Tomorrow's hunt will be perfect."

JD sputtered, "You're going to shoot LuBelle?"

Reeves chuckled. "Well, not with a rifle. That wouldn't be very sporting." He picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows that leaned against one wall. "This should make it more interesting."

Ezra stared, noting the red and green fletching. His face felt hot with building anger.

"Why use a bow?" Vin asked, his voice hard. "A rifle is more effective."

Reeves smiled. "I've always wanted to try it the old-fashioned way."

"This is repugnant!" Ezra snapped. "You plan to hunt her in that enclosure? How is that considered sportsman-like?"

Reeves returned the quiver and bow to their place. "It's for the best," he said dismissively. "You can't have a lion roaming the area, can you?"

"You can't kill her!" JD insisted. 

"I paid for her," Reeves said evenly. "I can do as I please. The hunt is a Christmas tradition. We'll start at daybreak, then have a lunch of duck sandwiches and champagne while I have the creature skinned. I'll send the pelt to the best taxidermist in the region. She'll be a perfect mate to Regis," and he smiled lovingly at the rug. "Do you have a problem with hunting?"

"That ain't a hunt," Vin snarled. "She's more a pet than a wild thing."

"She's a lion," Reeves said, speaking to Vin like he was simple. "I've provided plenty of cover for her. It won't be too easy." 

"Why would you do this?" Ezra questioned. "It's outrageous."

"It's the thrill," Reeves said. "And I need the rug to complete the room. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I have preparations to make, guests to attend to. It's Christmas, after all. Good day to you."

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

The three rode in silence as they left the ranch, each thinking on the day's events. The carefree jaunt through the desert had become something entirely different. They weren't bringing LuBelle to a better life, they were leading her to her death.

It would be dark before they returned to Four Corners, but nobody was in a hurry. The ranch house was still in sight and they slowed even further, reluctant to leave.

Finally, Vin said, "I got no qualms with a good hunt, but that ain't right."

Ezra added, "It's detestable."

"She's so friendly," JD said. "She'll probably come to them instead of running."

Ezra grimaced, imagining the trusting creature loping toward the hunters, looking for a belly rub. "We can't leave her to that fate." He brought his horse to a halt. "I won't abide it."

JD stopped, looking hopeful for the first time since they went into that house. "What're we gonna do?" 

Ezra looked from Vin to JD, and then said, "We're going to steal a lion."

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

JD rode hard to get to the next town, to send the necessary telegrams. When he returned, it was fully dark -- and the three returned to Reeve's ranch. The moon was full, turning the world to silver. All was quiet within the house. The 'hunt' would come early, so everyone was apparently asleep.

As they moved along the enclosure, they called quietly for LuBelle. In the bright moonlight, they could see some of the area, but most was cloaked in darkness. 

Unable to summon her, Vin whispered, "Go to the gate. Have the rope ready. I know what'll get her attention." He turned and jogged toward the house. 

Ezra and JD made their way to the gate, where Ezra undid the latch and pressed it open. They were too close to the house to attempt calling. He stared into the darkness, wondering if this was a good idea. It was one thing to lead a lion in daylight; it was another altogether to draw one out of hiding in the night.

"You see her?" JD whispered. 

Ezra shook his head, his gaze not leaving the dark area. He stood for several minutes, watching and waiting. Where was she? The anticipation was almost debilitating and his breath quickened.

Suddenly, something rushed at him. Ezra jumped in alarm, pushing JD back, as silvery LuBelle formed out of the darkness. She paused when she saw him, sniffing the air and licking her lips. Then, she pressed past.

Alarmed Ezra made a grab for the collar just as Vin appeared and dropped something to the ground. LuBelle went for it immediately. Crunching and chewing with frightening speed – the roast duck disappeared. 

The speed of the bird's dispatch was astonishing.

"No duck lunch tomorrow then?" Ezra whispered.

Vin smiled and responded quietly, "Figured they ain't having the hunt. They could do without it." 

Ezra grinned and handed over the rope, stating quietly, "My turn to ride."

[(*)][(*)][(*)][(*)]

They latched the gate behind them and did what they could to hide the signs of their return, hoping Reeves should think that LuBelle had jumped the fence. The missing duck might cause questions, but with the excitement of the lost lion, it hopefully wouldn't matter.

They headed south, leading the lioness into a Christmas morning. The night was chilly, but not bitterly so. The stars were bright as the Milky Way splashed the blackness above them -- their Christmas decorations. 

One of JD's telegrams had informed the others in Four Corners that their return had been delayed, so at least no one would worry about their absence.

They paused when LuBelle paused. They rested, switched places and continued onward. Ezra had said that they needed to extimulate their progress to ensure they were far away before Reeves and his people awoke in the morning. No one disagreed.

LuBelle remained tireless and in good spirits, seeming to enjoy moving through the night. 

When they neared the next town, Christmas was dawning. Vin and JD stayed with LuBelle, finding an abandoned shack where they could tie the tether to a railing – for what good it'd do. If the lioness wanted to go – she'd go.

Ezra went into town to see if JD's wires had received responses. Chris had sent a reply, acknowledging their delay and wishing them a Merry Christmas. The other was from Vin's friend in Purgatorio, Oscar Deems.

The message they'd sent to him was couched in words that Vin knew Oscar would understand. 

"He knows lions," Vin had explained. An African lion is a different beast from a mountain lion, but Deems was their best chance to find her a new home. "He's a good man."

Oscar had replied that he'd come for her. Ezra let him know where they could be found. He stayed in town long enough to buy a few supplies, bribing the butcher to open his shop. 

He rejoined the others. LuBelle feasted on rump roast for breakfast. 

It was a perfect day. Even the horses became less twitchy in the proximity of the lion. The men stretched out on the shack's dilapidated porch, near a merry campfire and watched the quiet world as they feasted on what Ezra had brought. Nobody came near them.

They napped, taking turns. The lion napped with them.

At one point, JD threw a stick. LuBelle watched it arc then turned her gaze back to the disappointed kid. She gave no sign of wanting to retrieve it.

"Cats can't be bothered with fetching," Ezra explained.

"They do what they like and nothin' more," Vin added. "They're contrary."

It didn't stop JD from trying again, nor did it alter LuBelle's response. But the second time, she yawned.

Vin rode off a short distance and hunted rabbits. LuBelle's ears pricked at every report of his rifle. He returned with an armload of hares and took some enjoyment in lofting them to the lioness for her lunch. She crunched them down greedily, one after another.

Finished, LuBelle flopped beside Ezra and leaned her long body against him. He ran a hand across her shoulder as she rested. 

Vin remained vigilant, but LuBelle showed no signs of wanting to add 'gambler' to her menu.

When she settled her head in his lap, Ezra stroked her face. She closed her eyes in bliss. He smiled, thrilled at the chance. He'd never imagined he'd hold a wild creature so close. 

Ezra conceded that this was the best Christmas gift he'd ever received.

She had such grace, like a queen in exile, accepting the strange circumstances. Her tail flipped. Her ears twitched. She rested. Her golden eyes opened and tracked the horizon or followed birds on the wing. 

A herd of pronghorns appeared in the distance. Immediately, LuBelle stood and stared. For a few tense moments, nobody moved. When the animals continued onward, she settled with a sigh. Her gaze meeting Ezra's and then the others. It was as if she told them that she could take one down, but not today. Today, she had better things to do.

Oscar arrived in the afternoon, driving the old circus wagon he'd to transport his beloved Ricky. His horses were accustomed to the smell of 'lion' and didn't flinch when Oscar brought the wagon close.

Deems greeted them dismissively, wanting to see the lion. He fell for her entirely. "Oh, she's beautiful!" He scratched her between the ears and asked about what she'd eaten and if she needed anything. He patted and caressed her. 

LuBelle was like putty in his hands.

"You will treat her well?" Ezra asked, a threat in his voice.

Oscar had tears in his eyes when he responded, "I swear. She'll have a wonderful new life. The best."

Excitedly, Oscar told them about her home and all the wonders that would await her. "Ricky loved it there," he assured them. "And she will, too. I got a large space where she can roam around, and a pen to keep her when necessary. You got to be careful with these big cats." He patted her side. "I'd like to get her back before dark." 

It was time to let her go.

Oscar opened the back of the wagon and LuBelle stepped up the ramp with little hesitation – apparently acquainted with this activity.

The three men bid their adieus. She rubbed her great head against their hands through the bars, seeming to enjoy their company. She was, after all, a good judge of character.

When she settled onto the straw-strewn floor of the wagon, Oscar lowered the cloth sides to hide her presence. News of the lion's escape would have reached the town, so secrecy was necessary.

No more walking for the noble empress. She'd ride in comfort for the rest of her journey.

Eager to go, Oscar turned his wagon. "Thank you," he called earnestly. "Thank you for LuBelle." As he drove off, taking the lion to her new home, serenading her with a Christmas carol.

The lawmen watched them go.

"We did a good thing," Vin said. 

Ezra nodded. "I believe we did."

"Reeves won't be happy," JD commented.

"Good," Ezra said. "But hopefully he'll never know of our involvement in her get-away." 

They remained where they were, watching the wagon move off. Ezra told himself it was because he wanted to make sure that no one was in pursuit, but honestly, he just wanted to watch a while longer, remembering their winter walk.

"Will Reeves do it again?" JD asked. "Will he just get another lion?"

"Most likely," Ezra said despondently. “If he can find one.”

"We gotta do something about that," JD declared.

"It'll be a while," Vin decided. "He's gonna have to build that fence higher. He'll be thinkin' that's how LuBelle got out. Might not be worth the trouble for him to mess with another lion."

"What if he does though? What if he gets it built up?" JD asked.

"We tear it down," Ezra replied flatly. "A wagon might plow into it. A fire might burn it. One way or another, that enclosure will never hold another lion. Hopefully, he'll grow tired of repairing it."

JD nodded, pleased with that response.

"What are we going to do with the cash?" Tanner asked.

"Oh," Ezra paused. He'd forgotten. In his distaste for Reeves, he hadn't asked about their delivery payment. It was supposed to be substantial. "Well, he might see fit to send the money. We completed our part of the bargain. We delivered her to his home." Ezra watched the wagon grow smaller. "I suppose it costs to keep a lion," he said. "She must eat a great deal. Even more than his cougar."

JD nodded. "She sure ate those rabbits fast."

"Will you keep in touch with Mr. Deems?" Ezra asked Vin. "I'd like to hear how she gets on."

"I ain't the letter writin' type," Vin told him. "I come across him every so often when I'm down in Purgatorio."

"I suppose I could send him a note with the new year," Ezra said. "Just to see if she has any needs. I'd hate to think that she's wanting for anything. Someone should see to that."

"Figure someone will," Vin said, glancing to Ezra.

The wagon was almost gone and night would soon be falling.

Ezra turned toward their horses. "If we hurry, we can reach Four Corners before it gets too late. It'd be good to spend some of Christmas with the rest of our friends, don't you think?"

JD and Vin agreed, joining him. But, before they started moving, Ezra looked over his shoulder to catch one last sight of the wagon that held the lioness as she headed to her new home.

"Merry Christmas, LuBelle," he said softly, and they started on their way home.

THE END


End file.
